


Femslash February Drabbles

by Marshmellowtea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Anger, Angst, Anniversary, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Awkward Conversations, Birthday Presents, Black Romance, Chocolate, Consensual Violence, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubbles, Dress Up, Dresses, Dubious Morality, F/F, Femslash February, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Fight, Holding Hands, Incest, Interviews, Justice, Kissing, Licking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mentions of Underwear, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mornings, Movie Night, Old Ballrooms, Pale-Black Vacillation, Pale-Red Vacillation, Pancakes, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Restaurants, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Shopping, Sleepovers, Stuffed Toys, Swimming, Teasing, Thunderstorms, Touching, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, murder lesbians, smelling, studying abroad, vriska being a pushy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short femslash stories. Inspired by these: lyraeon.tumblr.com/post/42066911827</p><p>Expect both crack and rare ships because those are my favorite kinds of ships</p><p>(Note: there are some tags here for future stories, so if you don't see the pairing that I listed that you wanted to see, that's why!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaderose: First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for February 1st :')

"Hey Jade." 

Jade looked up from where she was laying on the floor to where Rose was sitting on the bed. She was biting her lip, and not meeting Jade's eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever...kissed anyone?" 

Jade laughed, and nodded. "Oh yeah, a few people actually! I've kissed Dave, Feferi, Karkat, man was he pissed, Kanaya..." 

She trailed off and looked at Rose, who was picking at her nails. 

"What about you, Rose? Have you kissed anyone?" 

The paler girl shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Not really," she murmured. "I have kissed Dave on the cheek once or twice to make him squirm. But that doesn't really count, does it?" 

"I guess not!" Jade said, laughing. 

Rose laughed quietly, and traced the patterns on her blanket, looking shy. Jade hopped up onto the bed, next to Rose. Rose turned to her and gave a small, fleeting smile. 

"Do you want to have a real kiss?" 

Rose flushed and looked away. She shrugged. 

"Rose?" Jade asked, bumping Rose's shoulder with her forehead. "I could kiss you, if you want." 

Rose snorted, still not looking at Jade, and whispered a tiny, "Okay." 

Jade took a deep breath, and gently tilted Rose's chin up with just her fingertips. 

Rose watched her, a blush spreading across her features. Jade smiled, tilted her own head, and pressed her lips to Rose's. Rose's arms came around Jade's shoulders, and Jade put her hands on Rose's hips. 

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before the two girls pulled away. 

Rose stared at Jade, wide-eyed and panting. "Damn," she murmured. 

Jade smiled at her. "So I guess that this was a good first kiss?" 

Rose nodded, and smiled back. "Yeah," she said. "It was a wonderful first kiss."


	2. Rosemary: Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya watches Rose sleep. It's less creepy than it sounds.

Kanaya smiled down at Rose, as she was laying in her lap, her head on Kanaya's thigh. She breathed quietly, mouth open slightly. She was arranged so that Kanaya could see her face. 

Rose looked so peaceful when she slept, Kanaya thought. And she so rarely slept, therefore Kanaya couldn't help but watch her when she did. She took her sharp, slender fingers and carefully run them through Rose's hair, trying to avoid accidentally scratching her matesprite. 

Rose’s chest moved with each quiet intake of air, and each quiet sigh of an exhale. Kanaya counted the seconds between each breath, watched the way Rose’s lip trembled with each give and take of her lungs. 

Rose stirred, crying out softly as she slept. Kanaya bent over and kissed her on the forehead, gently shushing her, whispering comforting things into her ear. She quieted again. 

After a few peaceful minutes, Rose rolled over onto her side, mushing her cheek into Kanaya’s leg, mumbling something unintelligible. Kanaya laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this but oh well


	3. Jadejane: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Jane go shopping. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadejane is so unappreciated and I don't know why??? It's like Jakejane but with lesbians

"Ooh!" Jade exclaimed. She grabbed Jane (who gave a surprised yelp) by the hand and began running to a table with several different types of seed packages on it. 

She would have slammed into it too if it wasn't for Jane digging her heels into the ground at the last minute. 

"Jade, you ought to be more careful!" Jane scolded, smiling apologetically at the lady running the stand. 

"I'm sorry, I just got really excited!" she said. She turned to the lady and explained, "It has been surprisingly really hard to find seeds around here!" 

Jane rolled her eyes, smiling anyway. Although it was true that there were oddly little stands dedicated to gardening supplies at a farmer's market. 

The lady smiled as Jade picked out a few packets of flower seeds. She gestured to their still intertwined hands and asked, "Are you two together?" 

Jade bit her lip and looked to Jane, looking at a loss for words. 

The truth was she didn't know. She and Jane had been sort-of-dating for the past few months, starting when Jade had taken her to dinner after Jane had gotten dumped by some douchebag. The thing was, though, that they never made anything official. Hell, they hadn't even really kissed. Well, they had kissed each other's cheeks, and Jane had once kissed her hand, but that didn't really count, did it? 

But Jane's hand in hers felt pretty nice. And Jane was really pretty, and wonderful, and fun to be around and oh god it had been a while since the lady asked. 

Jade turned to Jane. "Um, I don't know...are we together, Jane?" 

Jane smiled at her, and shrugged. "Yes, I suppose so!" 

The lady laughed. "Aww. You two make an adorable couple!" 

"Thanks," Jane replied as she paid the lady for the seeds Jade had selected. 

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!" 

They didn't let go of each other's hands for the rest of the trip. 

Not even when Jane pulled Jade down by the front of her shirt and kissed her on the mouth for the first time.


	4. Jade/Jane/Rose/Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic ever of this ship. 
> 
> Just let that sink in for a bit.

Jade reached over, fork in hand, and stole a bit of Roxy's mac and cheese. 

 

Roxy gasped indignantly, and swatted at her hand as it retreated. "Jade!" 

 

“What?” Jade asked, shoving her prize into her mouth, and stretched her fork back over for another bite. 

 

“Hey!” Roxy shouted. She pulled her food closer to herself and hovered over it protectively. “This is mine!” 

 

“That’s not fair! When you started dating me, you signed an invisible contract that you would share your food with me!” Jade said, poking Roxy’s arm with her fork. “You have to share!” 

 

Roxy hissed, as if she were a cat. Jade barked in return. 

 

“Girls!” Jane protested, but she was very obviously trying to hide a smile. “We’re in public!” 

 

“And she’s stealing my mac and cheese!” 

 

“She has to let me! It’s all part of the invisible contract!” 

 

“Come on now, there’s no need to make a scene!” Jane said, but she was giggling, so no one really took it seriously. “Rose, back me up here.” 

 

She turned to the blonde girl next to her, and burst out laughing. Rose was bent over the table, clutching at her stomach. Her face was red, and her shoulders shook with silent, barely controlled laughter. 

 

“Rose!” Jane snorted. “You’re supposed to be helping me calm these two down!” 

 

She gestured to Jade and Roxy, who had taken to sword battling with their butter knives. 

 

This only succeeded in making Rose laugh harder, and Jane noticed that Jade and Roxy were looking straight at her and  _ grinning.  _

 

Those assholes were doing this  _ on purpose.  _

 

“Guys!” Jane yelped, a weird half-smile on her face. “They’re going to kick us out, you do realize that!” 

 

Roxy snorted. “No they won’t! C’mon Jane, this is a family restaurant, they’re used to a little noise!” 

 

“ _ Not by grown woman they’re not! _ ” 

 

Jade flicked a pea at Jane, and said, “Oh, just relax, we’re just having fun!” 

 

Jane retaliated by a piece of crust from Roxy’s grilled cheese (ignoring her cries of indignation) and throwing it straight into Jade’s face. 

 

Rose was crying from laughter at that point. Jane grinned evilly. 

 

“Stop! Stop, I can’t breathe!” Rose choked out. No one listened to her. 

 

Roxy took a handful of mac and cheese and smeared it on Jane’s arm, yelling, “Don’t take my food!” 

 

Jane threw a roll at her, which ended up bouncing off Jade’s chest and into her lap. Jade hurled it back to Jane’s side of the table, and it ends up smacking Rose in the face. Rose stopped laughing long enough to throw a handful of cheesy fries at Jade’s head, and falls to floor immediately afterwards at Jade’s wrinkled nose and the way she scrambled to pull little cheese shreds out of her hair. During this, Jane and Roxy were struggling to try and get as much butter on the other girl as possible. 

 

It was terrible. It was chaotic. 

 

Most of all, it was  _ hilarious.  _

 

Even if it did result in a ban from ever entering that branch of Mr. Good Eats again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship needs more love dammit


	5. Roseroxy: Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is kind of pissed off.
> 
> Roxy does what she can to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of having a bad day too, I lost a portion of this story because this laptop was being fucking shitty. Luckily I was able to get it back. God bless the undo button, amirite?

Roxy knew something was wrong when she heard the front door slam.

 

She walked downstairs and into the living room, where Rose was laying face down on the purple couch.

 

"Rose?" she asked, cautiously approaching her. "Are you okay?"

 

Rose made a noncommittal noise and flopped onto her side. Roxy took it as permission to go over to her.

 

She sat down on the arm of the couch, near where Rose’s head was. Rose glanced up at her, but didn’t say anything. 

 

Roxy cautiously ran her fingers through Rose’s hair. When she didn’t recoil or try to push her away, she continued with the gesture. 

 

“Something wrong?” 

 

Rose shrugged, and sat up on the couch. Roxy slipped into the seat next to her and Rose laid back down, head settled in Roxy’s lap. 

 

Roxy resumed her fondling of Rose’s hair, and it went quiet for a bit. 

 

“I hate everyone,” Rose grumbled, suddenly shattering the silence. 

 

“What happened? Bad day?” 

 

Rose snorted. “Undoubtedly horrendous.” 

 

“Aww. That sucks, man.” 

 

“Yes, indeed it does,” Rose muttered. Then, after a moment, “I’m feeling a bit better now though.” 

 

She put herself back into a sitting position and stretched, and then threw her arms around Roxy, giving her a quick kiss. 

 

“Let’s do something together,” Rose said, arms still around her Roxy.  

 

“Alright,” Roxy said. “How about a movie night? I could make hot chocolate.” 

 

Rose dropped her arms, and smiled. “That sounds lovely.” 

 

Roxy smiled back, and squeezed Rose’s knee. “Alright,” she said, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

When she came back, holding a tray of cookies and two steaming mugs, Rose already had Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone menu pulled up. Roxy set the tray on the coffee table and slid in next to Rose under the blanket. Rose curled into her, putting her head on her shoulder, and Roxy wrapped an arm around her. 

  
Rose gave her a quick peck on the lips, whispered a, “Thank you”, and then pressed play. 


	6. Aravrisfef: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia, Vriska, and Feferi get stuck in a cave. 
> 
> Cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxezbqwbTVY&sns=em

As Aradia sat curled up between her sort-of moirail and her sort-of kismesis, both of whom she might sort-of had red feelings for, she wondered how her life had gotten so complicated.

 

The cave they were crouched in was incredibly small, so they were all closely packed together. Like sardines, as Feferi would probably point out. Rain pounded on the cave roof, echoing all around them. 

 

It wasn’t the first time Aradia had hidden out from a storm in a cave, but she certainly never had company before. In fact, the only reason she had Vriska and Feferi with her was because she had ran into them talking and walking through the woods together, and then the rain started to pour down suddenly on the three of them. 

 

“Ugh! Get your stupid large thighs off of my leg!” Vriska shouted suddenly, and shifted at Aradia's right, accidentally (or more likely, purposely) elbowing her leg. 

 

"Ow!" Aradia complained. "Be careful!"

 

It actually didn’t hurt, like at all, but Aradia was still sort of bitter about the whole situation. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, but if you didn't notice, we don't exactly have a lot of room here!!!" 

 

“But you didn’t have to hit me! And I can’t exactly move my leg, because as you said, there is  _ barely any room in here _ !!!” 

 

"Oh, don't fight!" Feferi shouted, as she crawled over Aradia's lap, trying to get between them. "Who knows how long we're gonna be stuck here for? There’s no point to making ourshellves more fisherable!" 

 

She couldn't seem to find a way to shove herself between the two girls, even after Aradia scooted into her previous spot, so she seemed to settle with being sitting on both of their legs at the same time, facing them. An impressive feat, seeing as she couldn’t stretch her legs out and because of that, she was sitting there crossed-legged. 

 

"That's easy for you to say, you seem to like being around little miss curly horns here." Vriska said, and rolled her eyes. 

 

"Of course I do! She's my closefish frond! In fact, we're practfishally moray-eels!" she said, and put an arm around Aradia, pressing her face right up next to Feferi's breasts. Aradia felt her face heat up. 

 

Vriska groaned. “Whatever. Point is, I can’t stand her, and I’ll be miserable whether or not we’re fighting!” 

 

Suddenly, a burst of thunder shook the air outside. Aradia could feel Feferi jump and Vriska tense. 

 

"I didn’t think this was gonna be a thunderstorm," Aradia commented, glancing up at the roof of the cave. 

 

"Yeah," Vriska murmured, sounding shaken. Then she forced herself to relax, and said, "I really hope it stops soon, so I don't have to be stuck with you two anymore!" 

 

“Well, consider the feeling mutual, but seeing how the rain just got heavier sounding outside, I don’t think that we’ll be leaving soon!” 

 

Vriska grabbed Aradia’s hair and pulled. Aradia shrieked and hit her in the face. 

 

"Gills!" Feferi interjected, but her voice was shaking. She swatted at Vriska’s hand, and grabbed Aradia’s wrist. “No fighting!” 

 

Thunder boomed outside once again, and Vriska yelped and grabbed Aradia’s arm. Feferi started shaking, her grip on Aradia’s hand tightening. 

 

Aradia looked at both of them in shock, and asked, "Are you guys scared?"

 

The question seemed to catch them by surprise. They both turned to look at her.

 

"Me? Of course not! Duh," Vriska said, rolling her eyes, and awkwardly letting go of Aradia’s arm. 

 

Feferi shook her head. "I'm not either! Shelly." She laughed, as if to further prove how not scared she was, but there was a slight tremor in her voice. 

 

Neither of them sounded all that convincing. Aradia didn't say anything. She just raised an eyebrow at them. 

 

Another clap of thunder. Feferi shrieked, and Vriska’s hand flew to Feferi’s and squeezed. 

 

“Okay, sure,” Aradia finally said, “neither of you looked totally terrified right now. At all.” 

 

Vriska glared at her. "Fuck. You," she spat. 

 

Feferi shook her head and hid her face in the crook of her elbow. "I'm fine..." she whimpered. 

 

"It's okay if you're afraid," Aradia said, and there was that weird red-pale pity for these girls welling up in her chest. "I was scared the first time I had to hide out during a storm." 

 

Vriska grimaced, and muttered, "I'm not scared, alright?" 

 

Aradia rolled her eyes. She pulled Feferi all the way into her lap, and slung an arm around Vriska. 

 

"We'll be okay," she whispered, holding them close to her.  

 

Vriska made a face but scooted into her, and put her face in her shoulder. Feferi put her legs into Vriska's lap, and buried her face in Vriska's chest, clasping onto her hand.

 

It was quiet for a moment. 

 

"I'm not doing this because I'm scared, y'know," Vriska interjected. "It's just cold in here." 

 

Another thunderclap shook the air. Vriska's arm flung itself around Aradia, and she gave a shout. Feferi squeaked.

 

"Of course," Aradia muttered, patting Vriska's back. "You look sooo brave right now, clinging to me like a damsel in distress from one of Kanaya's novels."

 

"Hey! I already told you that it was because it's cold!"

 

Feferi laughed at that, and Aradia smirked, rolling her eyes.

 

"Whatever you say, princess."

 

Vriska scoffed, and punched her in the back before curling her arm back around Aradia's waist. 

 

It went quiet, save for the rain pounding on the roof of their cave and the occasional clap of thunder. They all were breathing very quietly, soaking in each other's presences. 

 

Aradia glanced down at Vriska, who was looking up at her. They met eyes, and Aradia smiled. 

 

To her surprise, Vriska smiled back. 

 

Feferi shifted, pulling the three of them even closer somehow. "This is actually reely nice, basside from the thunderstorm," she murmured, a quiet sigh on her lips. 

 

Aradia hummed in agreement, tracing patterns into Vriska's arm with the hand resting upon the girl's shoulder. 

 

Vriska pfft-ed and rolled her eyes. "It's not completely terrible," she muttered. 

 

Aradia grinned. "Even though you hate me?" 

 

"I don't hate you that much..." Vriska said. 

 

Feferi turned to look at her, her mouth open in a goofy cross between a smile and a look of shock. Aradia stared at her, smirking. 

 

Vriska looked back at them, a neutral expression on her face. Then her forehead wrinkled and her face collapsed into a glare. 

 

"Oh, whatever," she grumbled. 

 

Aradia giggled. 

 

It was quiet again, up until Feferi sighed blissfully and grabbed Aradia's arm, pulling it around herself, and then said, "Whale, if I'm going to be stuck here, I might as whale be cuttling with two pretty gills!" and winked at them, a flirty expression on her face. 

 

Vriska's mouth fell open, and she looked extremely flustered. 

 

Aradia, blushing, giggled and said, "I agree! If you're going to be stuck in a cave, you have to bring some cuties to snuggle with!"

 

Feferi laughed, blushing bright fuchsia. 

 

Vriska rolled her eyes, still very flushed, and grumbled, "Well, I guess so! Sheesh, guys, if you're trying to say something just say it!"

 

Feferi rolled her eyes, grinning, and leaned up so that she could kiss Vriska on the mouth. 

 

Aradia stared at the display, wide-eyed. 

 

When Feferi pulled away, Vriska smacked her lips, and muttered a shocked, “Damn.” 

 

Feferi laughed, and then leaned down and kissed Aradia. 

 

Aradia’s mind raced, because wow what the heck how did this happen when did she get so lucky??? 

 

Feferi pulled away, a shit-eating grin on her face. Vriska turned her head violently back and forth at each girl. 

 

Aradia raised her fingers to her lips, and laughed. 

 

And then Feferi grabbed her head and knocked it into Vriska’s, an expectant look on her face. 

 

“Well? Are you two gonna kiss or what?” 

 

Aradia laughed. Vriska shrugged, and took the initiative and pressed her lips to Aradia’s. 

 

Feferi laughed and clapped. 

 

Outside, the rain started to let up, and then disappeared completely. The three of them looked at each other. 

 

“I guess we can leave now,” Aradia said, after a pause. 

 

“Yeah…” Vriska agreed. 

 

The girls reluctantly untangled themselves from each other and crawled out of the cave.

 

It was almost day by the time they got out. None of them said anything for a while.

 

Vriska spoke first, after clearing her throat. "Soooooooo?"

 

"Soooooooo?" Aradia repeated. "So, what?"

 

"Soooooooo, what is, y'know, this?" Vriska gestured to the three of them. "Is this even a thing? Do you guys even want this to be a thing??? Or am I misreading this whole thing???"

 

Aradia laughed at her. She looked to Feferi, who shrugged.

 

"I mean, I do want this to be somefin! What atrout you, Aradia? What are you fin-king?"

 

Aradia looked back and forth between her two crushes, and then looked up at the sky. Then, she said, "I don't really know, but it's going to be morning soon." She shrugged, and looked back at the two other girls. "Want to head back to my hive and figure it out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to expand this into a larger story, or at least a collection of ficlets 
> 
> I really shouldn't 
> 
> I already have a whole bunch of stories lined up to be done 
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh


	7. Ararezi: Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Terezi reminisce about the good times! 
> 
> Or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious angst warning for this chapter. 
> 
> Also, mood music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2SWk859CEU&sns=em

Terezi was walking through the forest, stepping over rocks and fallen logs.

 

She was trailing behind Aradia, who was a good five or six feet ahead of her. They were heading towards a cave that Aradia really wanted to show her for some reason, despite Terezi's reminders that she was, in fact, blind.

 

"You could still smell it!" Aradia had insisted. "Please?"

 

And of course, Terezi had relented, which was why she was trekking through the forest by use of her steadily strengthening sense of smell.

 

"Are we almost there?" Terezi shouted to her friend.

 

"Almost! It's just up ahead!"

 

Terezi groaned. "We've been walking for forever!"

 

Aradia just giggled. She ran back to Terezi, grabbed her hand, and said, "It's only a few feet more!" She took off running, dragging Terezi behind her, and brought her to the opening of the cave.

 

"Well? Are we gonna go in or what?"

 

"Just smell it first!"

 

Terezi rolled her eyes to the best of her abilities, and leaned into the cave, and took a deep whiff.

 

It smelled...like...cherries?

 

Terezi let go of Aradia's hand, and slowly wandered into the cave.

 

Yeah, that was cherry that she smelled. It was everywhere. All through the cave, all she could smell was the overwhelming fragrance of red.

 

"Wow!" she whispered.

 

Aradia came up beside her, smiling like a maniac. "You like it?"

 

Terezi turned to her, a large, dreamy grin on her face. "This is heavenly," she whispered.

 

"I thought you would like it! Aren't you glad I brought you up here?"

 

Terezi grin turned sharper, a bit more lucid. She rolled her eyes again and pressed her forehead to Aradia's. "I guess all that walking was sort of worth this wonderful cherry heaven!"

 

Aradia laughed.

 

Terezi's smile softened again. "Seriously, though. Thanks." She then gently pressed her lips to Aradia's.

 

The kiss quickly deepened, to the point where Terezi's hands were under Aradia's shirt, and Aradia had her pushed up against the wall, and wow this kiss was lasting a lot longer than she remembered-

 

Wait.

 

Terezi pulled away, now-seeing eyes staring Aradia in the face.

 

"This is a dreambubble, isn't it."

 

It wasn't a question.

 

Aradia's clothes melted into her god tier outfit. She smiled sadly at Terezi.

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she backed away from Terezi, who put her face in her hands and slid down the wall. She gave a soft sob, and frantically wiped at her eyes.

 

"I miss you," she whispered.

 

Aradia bit her lip and looked down. "I know," she replied, "I know. I'm sorry."

 

Then, after a moment: "I miss you too."

 

Terezi laughed bitterly at that. It echoed off the walls of the cave, and Aradia flinched at the sound.

 

"If you are really sorry," Terezi began dryly, "then why do you only ever visit me through our memories, and not tell me it's actually you?"

 

Her voice had gotten louder by the end of her question. Aradia shuddered, and bit her lip.

 

"I don't know. Easier, I guess."

 

"Easier for you."

 

Aradia shook her head. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

 

"I know," Terezi grumbled. "I know you are. You say that  _ every time _ ."

 

"Would you like me to stop?"

 

"I want you to _leave_."

 

Aradia opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

 

"Okay," she whispered.

  
And then she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au/Possible Doomed Timeline where Aradia and Terezi had dated before Aradia died, and their relationship was never the same since.


	8. Jaderosekan: Under the Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Rose get drunk, and Kanaya is their sober friend. 
> 
> Things get interesting.

Jade should never, ever get drunk again.

 

Ever.

 

Because she was saying a lot of things that she probably wouldn't say under normal, sober circumstances.

 

It had all started when Rose had suggested that they break out her mother's liquor during a slumber party. They were teenagers, after all, and that's what teenagers when they were alone at their house with just their best friend and girlfriend.

 

Kanaya wasn't into that kind of thing, so Rose agreed to let her be the sober friend and watch over them.

 

Jade, however...

 

Only two minutes in, she was already on her third drink, and she was drinking  bottles of beer.

 

That was the drink she was on when she turned to Rose and said, "Y'know, you're reaaaallly sexayyy!" and burst out laughing.

 

She could not hold her liquor, that was certain. This seemed to be making Kanaya extremely nervous, seeing as she was the one who was designated to care for these drunken babies.

 

Rose, however, who could slightly hold her liquor better than Jade, merely took a sip of her second glass of wine and raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

 

"Yes!" Jade said, snorting really loudly and pouring herself a shot of vodka.

 

Kanaya raised her hand, eyes darting from Jade to the bottle of vodka. "Oh I don't think you should-"

 

This seemed to catch Jade's attention, because she turned to Kanaya, raised the glass in her general direction and said, "So are you, Kan-kan-kanya!" She took the shot and then broke down into giggles.

 

Kanaya flushed, opening and closing her mouth.

 

Rose looked at her, eyebrows still raised. "I can certainly attest to that," she said, and patted Kanaya on the butt.

 

"O-oh my," Kanaya stammered.

 

Jade laughed again, and then sighed wistfully. She propped her cheek up on her hand and smiled at them, a bit sadly.

 

"You're so cute," she said.

 

"Me?" Rose asked, throwing a hand to her chest.

 

"No!" Jade said, louder than she probably intended. Then, she shook her head and said, "Well, yes, actually, you are. And Kanaya is too."

 

Rose giggled and pressed her face into Kanaya's leg. Kanaya absent mindedly ran her fingers through her hair.

 

Jade suddenly stood up and thrust her pointer finger at them. "That!!! That was what I was talkin' about!!!" She sighed again, and sat back down. "You two are just so cute together." she said, sighing again.

 

"Thank you, Jade," Kanaya said. She grabbed two water bottles off the chair next to her and gave one to each drunkie.

 

Rose cracked hers open and took a large swallow. Jade stared at it in confusion.

 

"You might want to start drinking water between drinks, Jade dear, so that you're not so hung over in the morning."

 

Jade sighed dramatically, but she clumsily opened the bottle and drunk some of it. Then, she just as clumsily put the lid back on it, slammed it on the table, and then used it to point it at Kanaya.

 

"That's another thing!"

 

"What's another thing?" Rose asked, now swirling her wine by twirling her glass, almost spilling it multiple times.

 

Kanaya winced at this display, and gently took it out of Rose's hand and put it on the table.

 

"The pet names! That's what! You guys are so sweet to each other and you are so...uhhhh, ummm-" she scrunched up her face in thought, before deciding on, "-touchy feely, and as much as I love watching you two be adorable and shit to each other but sometimes I want to be adorable to you guys too!"

 

She punctuated this outburst by taking another shot and slamming the empty glass onto the table.

 

Rose and Kanaya gaped at her, blushes both evident on their faces.

 

Then, suddenly, Rose burst out laughing.

 

"Rosie, this isn't funny, I really meant all that!!!"

 

"I know!" Rose cackled. "I know! It's funny! Kanaya, go over there and show her why it's funny!"

 

Rose pulled at Kanaya's arm and gestured violently to Jade.

 

Kanaya blushed and said, "Oh, I don't know if I should-"

 

"Nooooo, show her! Look, it's easy, see!"

 

Rose jumped out of her seat and stumbled toward Jade, who was squinting at them in confusion. Rose grabbed her shoulders.

 

"Wha-what are you doin'? Ro-"

 

Rose pressed her lips messily against Jade's.

 

Jade's eyes widened in shock, and when Rose pulled away, she turned to Kanaya and said, "Wow! Your girlfriend just kissed me!"

 

Kanaya's mouth flickered into a smile, and she giggled lightly. "Yes, it appears she did," she said.

 

Rose grinned and leaned against Jade, her arms loosely wrapped around her.

 

"And you're okay with that?!" Jade asked.

 

"I would be more comfortable if both of you were a bit less drunk," Kanaya said, "but yes, otherwise, I am completely fine with it. In fact, we have been trying to think of a way to ask you out for a while now."

 

"Wow!" Jade repeated. She grabbed Rose by the waist.

 

Rose gasped and then burst into giggles. She then outstretched her arm to Kanaya and shouted, "Come over here and join us!"

 

"Yeah! Join us, join us!" Jade shrieked, bouncing in her seat a bit, jostling Rose in the process.

 

Kanaya hesitated, but walked to them anyway.

 

The two drunk girls squealed and Jade stood up before both of them flung their arms around Kanaya. They giggled, and both tried to kiss Kanaya's lips at the same time, ending in a really awkward three-way kiss. Neither of them seemed to care though, and they both collapsed against her, giggling uncontrollably.

 

Kanaya put her arms around them to support them as best she could, and simply murmured, "Oh my." 


	9. Kanrezi: Senses

Kanaya quickly learned that being loved by Terezi involved all four of her remaining senses. 

Kanaya would often awaken to Terezi's nose taking a large whiff of her hair, of her neck, sometimes tracing its way down to her stomach, just above her belly button. 

Kanaya also would often be hunched over her sewing machine, working on a project, to suddenly feel hands working their way down her sides, rubbing their way up her back, before finally coming to rest on her shoulders. Then Terezi would lean forward until her chin was resting on Kanaya's head, her arms wrapping their way around her chest. 

Sometimes, Terezi would ask Kanaya to read to her, not really ever following along with the stories (unless it was a court room drama, of course), but instead just focusing on Kanaya's voice, sometimes as she was falling asleep. 

And of course, Terezi loved to taste Kanaya, running her tongue over her cheek, and grinning at the way Kanaya would wipe the saliva away and wrinkle her nose. 

(It was all for show, of course. Kanaya didn't actually mind Terezi's tongue on her cheek.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of rushed but I'm sick right now so please forgive me


	10. Porkan: Awkward

Kanaya stood a bit away from where her dancestor was talking to one of her friends, the loud one who wore Nepeta's symbol. 

Kanaya didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had been...sort of...stalking Porrim, throughout the day. 

She only started following her around today, though! And it was only because she wanted to ask her something. 

It was just hard to approach her, and it's not just because she kept stopping to talk to her friends. 

It was actually more of the shape of her hips. And that gorgeous, fanged smile. And her cleavage. And her lush, wavy hair. 

Oh god, her dancestor was attractive. 

And she was looking straight at Kanaya, hiding behind the wall. 

And then she was walking over there shitshitshit abort mission abort abort abort- 

"Mind telling me why you've been following me?" Porrim asked, but her tone was light and playful, and she was smiling. 

Kanaya flushed. "Oh! Well, um, I-" she stammered. "I..." 

Porrim adjusted the strap of her dress, and swiped a few strands of hair out of her eyes. 

Kanaya lost her train of thought for a moment there. 

"I uh, I wanted to ask you if..." 

Porrim absent mindedly smoothed down her dress, and smiled encouragingly at Kanaya. 

"You wanted to ask me...?" 

"I, yeah, I was going to ask you, uh..." 

She couldn't do this she couldn't do this she couldn't- 

"Fabrics!" Kanaya finally babbled out. "I wanted to ask you about what fabric. You made your dress out of. Yeah." 

Smooth, Kanaya, smooth. 

"Fabrics, huh?" Porrim asked, and there was that really attractive smile again fuck 

"Uh huh. Definitely. That's what I wanted to ask you about." 

"Of my dress." 

"Yee-up," Kanaya said, and her blush was really visible. 

Porrim cocked an eyebrow. 

"Okay, I lied! I lied about the fabric, you're just so intimidating and I couldn't say it," Kanaya rambled. "What I really want to ask you is if you wanted to go to dinner with me? At some point? Do ghosts even eat dinner? Oh my, I must seem very insensitive right now..." 

She was stopped mid-ramble by Porrim's hand on her shoulder. 

"Dinner would be lovely," Porrim said, smiling at her descendent. "Any particular time you had in mind?" 

"O-oh," Kanaya stammered. "I didn't have any time in mind, no..." 

"Well, I'm free right now, if that's alright with you." 

"Y-yeah," Kanaya murmured, her blush deepening. "Yes, I'm free now, as well. For dinner, that is." 

Porrim giggled, and held out her arm. Kanaya took it, laughing nervously. 

"Alright," Porrim said, "to dinner we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just as yesterday's chapter but I am still very sick so I hope you can continue to forgive me.


	11. Janerose: Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Rose have two lovely evenings, each three years apart
> 
> Mood music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWdIVx_poGI&sns=em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late I'm so sorry ;-;
> 
> The wifi at my house is out, and I've been too sick to go anywhere, so consider today sort of a catch up day

((Candy-Marina and the Diamonds))

Rose was curled up in front of the fireplace two mugs of tea by her, one cradled in her hands, the other on the floor in front of her, and a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. The sun was close to setting outside, and she was staring at it from the large window on her right.

Jane came out from the kitchen holding two plates in her hands. She placed one in front of Rose, and kept the other one for herself. She sat down on the floor, and Rose, finally looking away from the window, draped a part of the blanket around her.

They were alone at the Lalonde residence that night, since Rose's mom was out with friends. Rose smiled at Jane, and said, "We have the whole night to ourselves."

Jane smiled, and kissed Rose on the lips. "Yes, we do. Happy first year anniversary, love."

Rose grinned warmly and nestled her head into Jane's shoulder. "Mmm, happy anniversary, darling," she said, and started eating her anniversary cake. Her eyes lit up when she put the first bite in her mouth. "Oh, Jane, this is delicious!"

"Thank you, Rose," Jane said, her face glowing with pride. The girls smiled at each other.

It went quiet for a bit, save for the sounds of quiet chewing and forks scraping against plates.

Rose put her head on Jane's shoulder and sighed, although it sounded a bit melancholy.

"Something wrong, dear?" Jane asked, putting an arm around Rose.

Rose shook her head and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "No, nothing," she said. "I just have something to tell you..."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Rose rearranged herself so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of Jane, holding both of her hands in her own.

"You know how I applied to go to Paris to study abroad a few months ago?"

"Yes?"

"Well, they accepted my application."

"Oh, Rose, that's wonderful news!" Jane said, smiling brightly. Then upon seeing Rose's expression, her smile faded and she asked, "...isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it is. However, I'm afraid that if I go, then we won't be able to see each other for ah, quite a bit of time."

"How long?"

"Three years."

Jane's mouth dropped open, then promptly snapped shut. "Ah."

Rose nodded, a sigh escaping her. "I'm not sure if it will be worth it," she murmured, and leaned into Jane so that their foreheads were touching.

It was quiet.

"...I think you should still take it," Jane said, shattering the silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, you were really looking forward to this! Besides, three years isn't really that long. And we will still be video chat and email each other, correct?"

Rose shrugged. "I suppose..."

Jane shrugged in turn, and smiled. "Then go for it, dearie. You deserve this."

Rose smiled, and threw her arms around Jane. She buried her face into her girlfriend's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

.  
.  
.

Roughly three years later on a crisp autumn evening, Jane heard a knock on the door of the Lalonde residence.

She had been spending a lot more time there ever since Rose had left, whether just to feed Rose's beloved cat Mutie, or to keep Mom Lalonde company. She rather liked spending time there. It reminded her of Rose. She found that she had started to miss her more and more as the years had went by.

Rose's mom jumped up from her seat at the kitchen table, shouting, "I'll get it!" She clumsily got up from the table and sprinted for the front door. Jane rolled her eyes and grinned into her tea.

She then heard a series of loud noises, starting with Miss Lalonde falling down on her way to the door, then with Miss Lalonde slamming the door open, continuing with Miss Lalonde shrieking with happiness at whoever was at the door, and then the shriek of whoever was at the door as Miss Lalonde started to...um, well, it was hard for Jane to tell just by sound alone. She decided to investigate.

She made her way to the front door to be greeted with the sight of Mommalonde holding Rose about one and a half feet off the ground, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek.

Mom Lalonde grinned when she noticed you standing there, shouted, "Our baby's home!", and then set Rose back onto the floor.

Rose laughed nervously and tried to wipe the black lipstick off her cheek. "Nice to see you again too, mother," she said.

Then her eyes met Jane's, and her mouth softened into a shy smile.

Then suddenly, Rose was running to Jane, throwing her arms around her neck and burying her face in her shoulder.

Jane smiled softly and put her arms around Rose, kissing the side of her neck. She started to rock her side to side, and whispered, "I missed you."

Rose squeezed her tighter, and whispered, "I missed you too."

"Aww," Mom Lalonde said, which made both girls jump away from each other in surprise because they forgot that she was there too. "You two are sooo cute together!"

The three of them stood together, staring at each other awkwardly.

"Oh!" Mom Lalonde said suddenly. "You two probably want some time alone, don't you?"

Jane coughed awkwardly, and Rose said, "Well, yes, I suppose we were expecting some time to catch up, being without each other for three years..."

Miss Lalonde smiled sheepishly. "Right! Sorry, I'll leave you girls alone to have your moment," she said, and bustled into another room of the house. Jane and Rose giggled after her.

Soon after, Rose's arms had snaked around Jane's waist, her violet eyes staring intensely into Jane's blue ones.

"So," Rose whispered, a sultry tone wafting off her words, "we have three whole years to make up for, it seems."

Jane giggled breathlessly and dipped Rose, kissing her lips passionately.

She pulled back, grinning smugly at Rose's dazed, love struck expression.

"Yes," she said, "it seems that we do."


	12. Jaderosejaneroxy: Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Roxy, Jane and Jade were doing great at hiding their relationship. 
> 
> Then a picture gets leaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another one shot I want to develop into a full story :')

Keeping their relationship from the press was rather difficult, and it was a miracle that they managed to keep it hidden at all. 

After all, Rose was one of the most celebrated and prolific writers of the time, Jane was the heiress to one of the largest companies in the world, and Jade and Roxy were two up and coming scientists that were constantly on the media's radar. 

They already have had quite a few close calls. The tabloids had gotten a few pictures of the girls walking hand in hand, and a few pictures of them on private dates at hotels and Parisian cafés. 

Of course, due to the traditional heterosexist-tinted glasses of said tabloids, all of this was usually just passed off as just "gal pals being gal pals". Even if they had suspected any sort of relationship amongst the girls, they certainly would not have suspected all four of the girls to be in a stable relationship with each other at once. 

They had believed that they were fairly safe from the press's prying eyes. 

That was, at least, before a picture of the Lalonde girls being together. 

In bed. 

With a minimal amount of clothing on. 

And with Rose very clearly kissing her sister's neck. 

This resulted in an emergency conference being called among the four girls to think of ways to fix the problem, or at least of ways to spin it to make it more acceptable to the press. 

Each girl had different ideas to go about that, of course. 

"We could just say it was a publicity stunt," Roxy suggested, her face still flushed from embarrassment. "I mean, we have done weirder things. Like when Jade let her radioactive dog eat all the meat from that one butcher shop. Or when Jane tried to help the LA police solve that murder." 

Jade groaned and banged the top of the couch with her legs (she was laying on the couch cushions on her back). "But those weren't really publicity stunts! And we didn't try to say that they were! The press just wrote them off as us being our usual eccentric selves!" 

"Jade's correct," Rose said from the dining table, where she was sitting and sipping coffee. "Besides, this is a far different situation from those occurrences." 

"Well, do you guys have any ideas?" Roxy said, now sounding irritated. 

"What if we said that we were all drunk and they were doing it on a dare?" Jade suggested. 

"I think that would merely cause the press to more questions," Jane commented from where she was sitting on the blue armchair. "What if we said you were just doing it to research a character, Rose?" 

"That might work," Rose said after a thoughtful moment, "but it may be a bit of a stretch." 

Roxy groaned suddenly and collapsed on the black couch, the one across from where Jade was sitting, and she dramatically yelled, "That's it! We're doomed!" 

"Oh Roxy, we aren't-" Jane began. 

"Dooooooooooomed," Roxy insisted. 

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. "We'll figure something out," she said. "I'm sure of it." 

.  
.  
.

"So, care to explain what's happening in this picture?" 

"Well," Rose said, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward, "that is a picture of me and my sister in bed, caught in a rather comprising position." 

Roxy facepalmed. 

"I asked you what was happening in the picture, not to describe what it looked like," the interviewer said dryly, raising an eyebrow. 

Jane and Jade were watching from backstage, fidgeting and sharing nervous glances. 

"She's freaking out," Jane whispered frantically. 

Jade shushed her and grabbed her hand. 

Rose laughed awkwardly. "Ah, yes." 

"We were drunk and she wanted me to help her do sort of, ah, a hands on character research thing," Roxy interjected. 

The interviewer raised both eyebrows. "Really," she said. 

"Yes, that's all it was," Rose said nodding frantically. "That's it." 

"Alright..." the interviewer said. "If that's really all it was-" 

"Yup, definitely all it was," Roxy blurted. 

The interviewer looked pointedly at Roxy. "Yes, we've made that rather clear. Rose, if that's all this was, this must mean you have something new in the works." 

"Yes, I do," Rose said. 

The rest of the interview focused entirely on Rose talking about her writing, to the relief of the other three girls. 

When Rose and Roxy finally rejoined Jade and Jane backstage, they all hugged each other in relief. 

"Oh man," Roxy said when they finally broke apart, "y'all don't think we did too badly, do you?" 

"No! No," Jane said. Then, after a moment of consideration, "Well..." 

"Well what? Oh god, no one's going to believe us, are they?" 

Jane shrugged. "A few people probably won't. But I suppose that a few people are going to suspect us no matter what we say." She patted Roxy's arm and smiled. "You two did fine." 

"It's really too bad that Roxy and I have that pesky blood relation," Rose mused. "Otherwise we could probably come out with our relationship. I mean, it would probably still cause a huge scandal, but at least we wouldn't be ostracized." 

"Damn that pesky incest taboo," Roxy said, and she snorted. 

"Yeah," Jade added, "just fuck it!" 

They all giggled. Then, Rose offered her arms to Jane and Jade and said, "Let's go home, girls. I don't think they need us here anymore." 

Jade accepted her arm, and linked her other arm with Roxy's. Jane opted to hold Rose's hand instead. 

They started walking to their ride, ignoring the snaps of the cameras as they went.


	13. Aravris: Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Vriska have a hate date.

"Hey rustblood!" Vriska shouted at Aradia's window. "You ready to go or what?" 

"Maaaayyybe!" Aradia shouted back in a sing-songy tone. 

"What the hell do you mean 'maybe'? You're either ready or you're not!" 

Aradia leaned out of her window and stuck her tongue out at Vriska. 

"Come on Aradia!" Vriska yelled. 

"Why don't you come and get me?" 

"What?" 

"The door's unlocked," Aradia said. "Come and get me!" She winked, and disappeared into her room. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Vriska grumbled. Still, she ran into the hive anyway, up the stairs into Aradia's room. She banged on the door and said, "Alright, Aradia, I'm fucking here, are you gonna come out or what?" 

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Aradia came out. She was clutching at her chest, and her other hand was dramatically thrown to her forehead. "Oh, my dear kismesis, you have come for me!" she cried, and threw herself backwards into Vriska's chest and she batted her eyelashes at her. 

Vriska rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" 

Aradia suddenly kissed her, sprang forward, and posed at the head of the stairs. She grinned teasingly and said, "You gotta chase me the whole way there!" 

Then she bolted, and Vriska groaned and rolled her eyes again. 

She still chased after her, though.


	14. Jaderose: Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day :)

Rose was sitting at a table in the cafeteria when Jade suddenly appeared over her. 

"Jade?" Rose asked, looking up at her. "What are you doing here? You don't go to this school." 

"I know!" Jade said, grinning. "It's Valentine's Day!" 

"Why yes, indeed it is. That still doesn't explain why you have apparently broken into the school." 

Jade sat down in the seat across from Rose, and grabbed Rose's hands, intensely looking her in the eyes. 

"Well, Rose, I have a confession to make,I thought that now would be the best time to do it!" Jade said. She then took a deep breath, and continued, "Rose, I really, really, REALLY like you!" 

Rose blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but Jade shushed her. 

"I'm not done yet!" she said, and she pulled out a bouquet of black roses and handed it to Rose. She smiled shyly and said, "Rose, will you be my Valentine?" 

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times, her face red all over, before she took the flowers and smiled shyly back. 

"Yes Jade," she said, "I would love to be your Valentine." 

Jade squealed and clapped her hands. "Yay!" she said. She then gestured vaguely to Rose's face and asked, "Can I kiss you?" 

Rose smiled, and leaned forward and kissed Jade on the lips. 

It only lasted a few moments, but it left both girls with big, derpy grins on their faces. They giggled, and continued to hold hands. 

After a moment of excited, giggly quiet, Rose suddenly said, "Wait, wait a minute, there's still something I don't understand." 

"What's that?" Jade asked, her mouth curled into a concerned frown. 

"How the hell did you get in here?"


	15. Neprezi: Destination Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi decides she wants to go on a road trip with her girlfurrend.

"Where are we going?" Nepeta asked, trailing behind Terezi, who was racing around the house as fast a blind woman could, packing a suitcase. 

"I don't know!" she replied gleefully. "Everywhere! Anywhere! Wherever you want!" 

Nepeta frowned, but she started to pull clothes out of her drawer and put them in a suitcase of her own anyway. 

"Alright..." she said, tucking some shirts away. 

It went quiet for a moment. 

"What brought this about?" Nepeta asked. 

Terezi huffed and sat on her heals. She shrugged. 

"I don't know. Just wanted to smell the world, I guess, or at least the U.S. of A!" 

Nepeta nodded, and grinned. "Well,I can't blame you for that!" 

Terezi smiled at her general direction, and clumsily groped around for her hand. After she found it, she simply interlocked their fingers and they stayed that way for a while. 

After a few minutes, Nepeta wiped her free hand on the leg of her jeans and said, "I'll grab the toothbrushes and stuff, and then we'll be ready to go, okay?" 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

"Err, I don't think so...am I?" 

"The food! Ah-doyy, silly!" 

Nepeta snapped her fingers. "Right! Okay, so how about you get the tooth stuff and I'll get the food?" 

Terezi grinned, showing off a mouthful of shark teeth. "Sounds like a plan, babe!" 

.  
.  
.

They met at the car twenty minutes later, throwing their bags in the trunk and racing each other to their respective seats-Nepeta in the driver's seat, Terezi in the passenger's seat-and buckled themselves in. 

Nepeta started the ignition. She turned to meet Terezi's unseeing eyes. 

They shared a sharp, excited grin, and the car bolted out of the driveway.


	16. Rosefef: At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi wants Rose to swim. 
> 
> Rose just wants to read her book.

"Rose!" Feferi shrieked. "I brought you here so that we could play in the waves together, not so that you read your stupid book!" 

Rose looked up from her novel, her lips curling into a smile as her gillfrond marched towards her from the ocean. 

Feferi stood in front of Rose, a pout on her lips and her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes and said, "You are tidally rufining my tidally awesome plan to sedufish you!" 

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan? To seduce me?" 

"Yes! And you are rufining it!" 

Rose put her book down on the towel next to her. "Tell me now, what exactly does this plan consist of?" 

Feferi rolled her eyes and groaned. "Whale, first it starts with me and you in the water, playing in the waves!" 

"Mmhm." 

"Then I do some tidally fintastic trick that tidally impresses you and makes you fall in love with me all over again!" 

"Uh huh." 

"And then you tell me that you're tidally seduced! And then you make out with me!" 

Rose snickered and shook her head. "Oh, my dear Feferi, I am afraid that there is a fatal flaw in your otherwise perfect plan: I don't like to swim." 

Feferi gasped and threw her hands to her cheeks. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SEARIOUS!" 

"Oh, but I am," Rose said, "I am very searious." She smiled sympathetically at Feferi and said, "Sorry, love." 

Feferi gaped at her as she was starting to pick her book back up and resume reading. 

Rose glanced up at Feferi, her fingers hovering just above her book. "Something wrong?" she asked. 

Feferi's mouth suddenly snapped shut, and she lurched forward. Rose shrieked as she was lifted into the air, book forgotten on the towel, and then thrown over Feferi's shoulder. 

She starting pounding her fists on Feferi's back and screaming, "No! No!" as she was carried into the waves. 

Feferi dropped her unceremoniously in a shallow part of the water, and cackled at Rose's angry stare. 

Then she screamed as Rose pulled her legs out from under her and she flailed as she fell into the waves. 

Rose snickered at her, and then leaned back onto her hands and sighed. "I suppose that since I'm already here, might as well play in the waves for a bit," she muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Feferi giggled, did a fist pump and shouted, "Yes!" 

"However," Rose said, as she started to crawl towards Feferi, the waves rocking her slightly throughout her journey, "I think you are going to owe me many, many kisses." 

Feferi giggled again, and pecked her on the lips. "I guess you're right!" she said, grinning widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know if I'm using enough fish puns when I write Feferi :


	17. Janeroxy: Breakfast

Jane woke up to the feeling of an empty bed the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

She threw on one of Roxy's loose pink shirts made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Roxy, of course, was there, holding a spatula and dancing in front of the stove, wearing only a blue tank top and pink panties. She was also singing what sounded like Marina and the Diamonds lyrics under her breath.

Jane loved this woman so much.

She quietly crept towards Roxy, who was so wrapped up in her singing that she didn't notice Jane.

Jane planted herself by the counter opposite stove and waited. She didn't really mind that Roxy hadn't noticed her yet, mostly because from where she was standing, she had a great view of Roxy's butt.

Roxy poured the last of the pancake mix into the pan, and she finally turned around.

And then promptly jumped three feet in the air.

"Jane!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me," Jane said. She swiped the mug of coffee of the counter behind her, took a sip, and asked, "Is this yours?"

"You startled me! Also yes, that's mine," Roxy said, laughing and shaking her head.

Jane grinned, and walked over to her and kissed her. "Good morning, sweetie."

Roxy smiled and wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze, before returning to the pan and flipping the last pancake. "Good morning to you too! Breakfast's almost ready."

"Mmm," Jane said, tearing off a piece of a finished pancake and popping it into her mouth. "These are really good!"

Roxy blushed as moved the last pancake onto the plate. "Aww, thank you!" she said. "I tried to make them as good as yours are."

"Well, they are as good as mine are," Jane said, turning off the stove for her girlfriend and then pecking her on the lips. "In fact, they're even better!"

Roxy laughed. "That's high praise coming from you."

"I'm serious. You've got talent, dear, accept it," Jane said, and she bumped her head against Roxy's shoulder. "Now come on, let's get some plates. I'm getting hungry."


	18. Vrisrezi: Right and Wrong

They were practically opposites in terms of morality, and yet they went together so well. 

Vriska was a pirate (or at least was trying to be one) , lawless and free. She was the definition of a criminal, and she had murdered more people unjustly than she has fingers and toes. Terezi, on the other hand, based her life on the law and on justice. She chose her victims based on a moral code, even if it was quite a bizarre one. 

In theory, they should've never worked. 

In practice, they were a dream team, ganging up on perpetrators of crime and their lusii, the latter to feed Vriska's own lusus. Witnesses to their affairs said that the last thing the victim would see would be the two girls sharing a kiss. 

No one wanted to be on their list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dissatisfied with this :/


	19. Jaderosekan: Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade, Rose, and Kanaya are getting dressed up, starting with make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an illustration to this later, so look out for that 
> 
> Also making the names of these lipstick colors was so much fun

"What color do you want?" 

Rose put her chin in her hand and looked up at the ceiling, apparently in deep thought. Jade was holding a fistful of lipsticks in all sorts of different colors. 

Kanaya sat next to them, in front of the mirror, applying a color called Metal Romance, a glittery silver color, and offered it to Rose. "Do you want to try this one on?" 

Rose shook her head, and her hand hovered over Miss Saucy Dancer, a dark red color, then moving to a green color called, Garden Vampire. 

Jade pulled out a pink lipstick called Tequila Scientist and held it out to her. "What about this one?" 

Rose wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "It reminds me of something my mother would wear," she said. She picked up a yellow color called Binary Honey, and tossed it to the side. 

Kanaya grabbed a blue color called Lucky Spider and handed it to Rose. "How about this?" 

"I wore that last time we got dressed up," she said. 

Jade gasped and said, "That's the one I was talking about!!! That's the one I wanted to wear!" 

Rose handed it to her, smirking. "I was wondering what color you were talking about. The name you were calling it wasn't at all similar." 

"Oh come on, Rose," she said, holding the lipstick in her fist, "I didn't mess it up that badly!" 

"If my memory serves me correctly, you were calling it Dicey Bitch," Kanaya said, looking amused. 

Jade huffed and rolled her eyes as she uncapped the lipstick. "Whatever," she said, and began applying it to her lips. 

"It was adorable how wrong you were," Rose said, snickering at Jade's pouty expression. 

Jade paused in applying the make up to her lips and gently hit Rose's knee. 

Kanaya giggled at both of them, before putting on a motherly tone and saying, "Girls." 

Jade started cackling, nearly messing up her lipstick. Rose put her hand in front of her mouth and laughed loudly. 

Suddenly, Rose gasped and picked up a purple lipstick. "I think I'm going to go with this one." 

"Ohh!"Jade said, capping her lipstick and crawling over to Rose. "What's it called?" 

Kanaya joined them, and gently took the lipstick out of Rose's hand. "Military Shipwreck." She uncapped the lipstick and held it up to Rose's face. "Do you want me to put this on for you?" 

Jade snatched up the lipstick from Kanaya's hand and then turned to Rose. "Or maybe you could have the girlfriend who's better at make up do it!" she said teasingly, looking straight at Kanaya. 

Kanaya frowned and reached across Rose for the item clutched in Jade's hand. "No," she said. "I'm the make up girlfriend. Fashion and make up is my life. So I'm going to do it." 

Jade blew a raspberry at her. 

Rose giggled and shook her head at them. She delicately plucked the lipstick from Kanaya's hand. "Girls, girls, you're both good with make up, and I appreciate that. But I can do this myself." 

"No you can't???" Jade said. 

"Jade, darling, I put on my own lipstick everyday, you do realize that?" 

"But why would when you have two attractive girls willing to put it on for you???" she said, and gently hit Kanaya's arm. "Come on Kanaya, back me up here. 

Kanaya laughed quietly, her shoulders shaking lightly. Rose rolled her eyes and went over to the mirror. 

"I think you're missing out on a great thing here, Rose, but whatever!" 

Rose smirked and when she finished putting on the lipstick, capped the tube and kissed both of her girlfriends on the cheek. 

"You two are both very sweet. Now, let's go and pick out our outfits," Rose said, getting off the bed and going to the closet. 

"I'm helping you put yours on!" Jade exclaimed as she scrambled off the bed. 

"I'm helping you take your current clothes off," Kanaya said, gracefully sliding off the bed. 

Rose laughed. "I'm sure the three of us can figure something out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They end up working it out so that Jade ends up helping Rose dress and Kanaya undress, Kanaya helps Jade dress and Rose get undress, and Rose helps Kanaya dress and Jade undress.


	20. Jaderoxy: Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite excitable pansexuals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late I'm sorry 
> 
> This whole thing has been unevenly updated, I hope you guys don't mind too much, I'm really sorry D:

**-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]!-**

TG: heyyyyyyy bb ;*

GG: hey!

GG: whats up???

TG: oh not much

TG: got ur bday present 

GG: !!!

GG: already? :o

GG: you know my birthday isnt for a few weeks, right?

TG: yeah, i kno, but i just

TG: i found the perfect thing for u!

TG: im so excited for u to see it :3

GG: i cant wait to see it either!

GG: and i cant wait for you to see the one I bought you!

TG: le gasp!

TG: u mean to tell me that u also have gotten me my present early?

GG: hehe, yeah, i guess so!

TG: and rite after u scolded me for doin the same thing

TG: shameful harley

TG: shaaaaaaaameful

GG: hehe, whoops //D

TG: hehe :3

TG: alrite i g2g, theres a red light flashing in the lab?

GG: :o oh no!

GG: are you guys okay???

TG: yeah its probably nothing, just a small fire or w/e

TG: ill ttyl, ok?

GG: okay :)

GG: love you!

TG: luv ya to, babe :)

**-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]-**

.

.

.

**_December 5_ **

Jade and Roxy weren't able to meet up to exchange birthday gifts until the day after both of their birthdays. Between family celebrations and work, there just wasn't much time.

That was okay with them. As long as they got to spend time with each other, it didn't matter when.

They were at Jade’s apartment, sitting on her couch. 

 

Roxy turned to Jade and grabbed her hands. “Okay,” she said. “are you ready to see your present?” 

 

Jade giggled and nodded, saying, “Yeah, of course!”  

 

“Are you really,  _ really  _ ready?” Roxy asked. “Because this present’s gonna knock your socks and/or your panties straight off.” 

 

“Absolutely. My socks and/or my panties are on very tight!” Jade said, laughing. 

  
“Alright,” Roxy said, grinning. She handed Jade a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper covered in white dogs. 

 

“Aww, this wrapping paper is cute!” Jade said, before ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. Now in her hands was a plain, white box. She opened it, and gasped at its contents. 

 

It was the complete DVD collection of the Squiddles tv show. 

 

Roxy laughed quietly. “You were telling me about how much you liked this show, and how upset you were that they took it off of Netflix, so I-” 

 

Suddenly, Jade squealed and threw her arms around Roxy. “I love it!” she said, and she pulled the DVD collection out of the box, turning it in her hands, taking it in. “Wow.” 

 

Roxy laughed and threw her arm around her. “I’m glad you like it.” 

 

Jade looked at it for a few more seconds, before setting it on the coffee table next to her and grabbing a pink gift bag next to her. “Your turn!” she said, handing the bag to Roxy. “I hope this makes you as your gift made me, like, gosh!” 

 

Roxy laughed and took the bag. She threw all of the tissue paper onto the floor, and then upon pulling out thigh highs with pink kittens on them, she jumped off of the couch and shrieked with excitement. She pulled Jade out of her seat and pulled her into a hug screaming, “AAHH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” 

 

Jade laughed and kissed Roxy on the lips. “You’re welcome, silly!” 

 

Roxy grinned. “This is a pretty good birthday so far, but do you know what would make it better?” 

 

“You putting those on?” Jade said, raising an eyebrow, smirking and pointing at the socks. 

 

Roxy laughed. “Yes, AND you us cuddling on the couch, making out to the Squiddles theme song.” 

  
Jade giggled and kissed Roxy’s nose. “You’re right, that  _ would  _ be better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to reformat those pesterlogs later, but I'm having trouble figuring out how to do it? If you know how, I would really appreciate if you could help me! You don't have to, of course, but it'd be appreciated!


	21. Vriskan: Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. Someone. 
> 
> Help me with these goddamn pesterlogs

**-grimAuxiliatrix**   **[**   **GA** **] began trolling** **arachnidsGrip** **[** **AG** **]!-**

GA: Vriska

AG: Kanayaaaaaaaa

GA: Theres Something Very Important That We Need To Talk About

AG: Umm, alright, shoot.

AG: 8ut you do know I'm busy, right?

GA: I Know What Youve Done

GA: You Cant Lie About It Anymore

AG: !!!!!!!!

AG: I can explain!!!!!!!!

GA: Alright Then

GA: Go Ahead

AG: Errrrrrrr

GA: Im Waiting

AG: L88k, I'm s8rry, 8kay????????

AG: I had f8rg8tten t8 bring my 8wn underwear, and I saw y8urs, and I th8ught, well, it's just my m8sprite's, we've already d8ne stuff, she pr8bably w8uldn't mind!!!!!!!!

AG: I'm s8rry I st8le y8ur fav8rite pair of panties, okay????????

GA: ...

GA: What

GA: This Was About You Eating All Of My Lucky Charms

AG: oh

GA: You Stole My Underwear

AG: I

AG: Heh heh........

AG: Whoops?

GA: Vriska What The Hell

AG: I g8tta g8!!!!!!!!

GA: Wait No

GA: Get Back Here

GA: Vriska

 **-arachnidsGrip** **[** **AG** **] ceased trolling** **grimAuxiliatrix** **[** **GA** **]-**

GA: Dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've gone really angsty with this prompt but I decided against it 
> 
> Also I know that Vriska doesn't usually replace every "o" with an "8", but she's flustered here so that's what I went with


	22. Jadekan: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes shopping!

"Ooh, Kanaya, look at this!"   
  
Kanaya left the shelves of skirts that she was looking through to join her girlfriend, who was hopping up and down excitedly by a rack of dresses.   
  
"What did you find?"   
  
Jade pulled out a low-cut red dress, the top part of it covered in gold and silver rhinestones, the bottom of the dress poofing out on the ends, and the middle covered by a black strap.   
  
Kanaya took it in her hands, rubbing the fabric with her thumbs. A small smile came about her face.   
  
"This is lovely," she whispered.   
  
Jade grinned. "Wanna try it on?"   
  
Kanaya smiled at her and put it in their cart. "I'd love to," she said.   
  
Jade fist pumped.   
  
Kanaya laughed, and said, "Have you chosen anything for yourself yet?"   
  
Jade shook her head. "No, nothing but that blue dress."   
  
Kanaya nodded, and hummed. She picked a slim, shimmery black and green dress from the rack and held it up to Jade.   
  
Jade grinned and nodded, taking the dress from Kanaya's hands and throwing it into the cart. She leaned in and kissed Kanaya, and said, "You know me so well!"   
  
Kanaya giggled and gently bopped Jade's temple with her forehead, before going back to searching the racks.   
  
Jade grabs a black dress that has a white bow in between the breasts, a red sash around the middle, and tears at the bottom of it. It came with a wide-shouldered blazer.   
  
Kanaya smiled and gave her a thumbs up, before pulling out a green dress studded with golden rhinestones and a pink sash around the waist and putting it in the cart. She grabbed the cart and pushed it in front of her. "Are you ready to try these on?"   
  
Jade frowned. "Do you think that's enough?"   
  
Kanaya smiled. "It should be plenty for now, we could always come back for more."   
  
"That's true," Jade said. "But I can't help but think you're just excited to get me out of my clothes."   
  
Kanaya laughed. "I will neither confirm nor deny those accusations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dresses are based on canon dresses, I just took some liberties here and there.


	23. Vrisfef: Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You used to call me on my shell phone
> 
> You used to you used to

Vriska jumped and scrambled for her phone when "Work, Bitch" began blaring out of her pocket while flarping. 

She laughed awkwardly and held up one finger as she started to walk away to a more private place. She pressed the accept call button. 

"Hello?" 

"Fishka!" 

Vriska winced at her moirail/matesprite's loud, bubbly voice coming through the phone right next to her ear. "Hey, Feferi. What's up?" 

"Not much. Was thinkfin atrout your cute face." 

Vriska smiled and leaned against the wall next to her. "Oh yeah? You're pretty cute yourself, y'know." 

Feferi giggled. "Aww, thank you!" 

Vriska heard a rock suddenly crash into the wall next to her. It fell at her feet. She looked up and saw Terezi's impatient glare. She scowled at her and held up one finger. The middle one. 

"Did you call me for something? I don't think I can talk for much longer." 

"Oh, carp, are you busy?" 

"Only a little, it's fine." 

Nepeta gave Terezi a side glance, and her lips curled up into a smile. Vriska rolled her eyes. 

"Whale, I won't keep you waiting much longer! I called to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" 

Vriska turned away from her friends and covered her smile with her hand. "Yeah," she said. "I'd like that." 

"Cool. Whale, I'll see you then! Love you!" 

Vriska blushed. She curled her fingers into her hand and pressed it into her cheek. "I love you too," she whispered. 

"Bye!" Feferi said, and hung up. 

Vriska stared at her phone for a few moments, before shoving it back into her pocket and turning back to Terezi and Nepeta. 

"Alright," she said, clearing her throat. "I'm ready to start again." 

Terezi leaned in at her, a devious smile on her face. "Soooo. Who's the lucky troll?" 

"And what quadrant?" Nepeta asked, hopping up and down on her heels. 

Vriska threw back her head and groaned. "Oh, come on! Can't we just go back to the game????????" 

"No," Nepeta said, coming around to her side. "AC demands that you tell her!" 

"Oh come on!" Vriska yelled. "Shut up about my quadrant life and let's go back to flarping." She punctuated her statement by stabbing Terezi in the stomach with a wooden sword. 

Terezi shrieked and whapped her with her cane. Vriska started to chase Terezi, a battle cry ripping out of her throat. 

Nepeta stayed where she was, watching Vriska with eyes narrowed. 

She'll get it out of her later, she decided, before putting on her plastic claw gloves and chasing after them.


	24. Vrisrose: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Vriska fight. 
> 
> There are a lot more feeling involved than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me turn the rating to Teen, so be careful. There is a shit ton of graphic fighting here.

The first thing Vriska does when she saw Rose leaning against the counter sipping tea was to gawk, because literally everyone else in that damn place was asleep.

 

The second thing she did was initiate a strife, because what the hell, she was already awake and wired, not to mention fucking pissed, and this would at least burn off some stress, if not have made her tired enough to fall asleep.

 

"Hey, prickface," she said, and she stormed over and reached for Rose's mug to knock it over.

 

Rose jerked her mug away from Vriska's fast approaching hand. She delicately set it on the counter behind her and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Why, Miss Serket, are you trying to instigate something?" Rose asked coyly. 

 

Vriska clenched her fists and blew out hard through her nose. She leaned in Rose’s face and spat, “What the hell do you think, missy?” 

 

Rose shrugged, and casually slipped her wands out from where they were wedged between her hip and the waistband of her panties. “Alright, but are you sure you want to do this now?" she asked mockingly, twirling her knitting needles in her fingers. "I'd understand if you didn't. It is the middle of the night, after all. Wouldn't want to wake anyone."

 

She smirked, and god, just...like...

 

... _ fuck _ that stupid smirk.

 

Vriska snarled and rolled up her sleeves. She stepped back from her kismesis, reeled back her arm, and punched her square in the nose.

 

Rose ran into the counter behind her. She put down one of her needles and gently touched her already swollen nose. Blood ran down her chin. "Hmm," she said. "So that's how you want to play."

 

Rose slashed the needle in her hand across the exposed part of Vriska's chest, grabbed her other needle and reeled back to hit Vriska in the head with the blunt end.

 

She was stopped by Vriska grabbing her wrist a few inches above her head, holding it hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break it. Vriska smirked at her, and then turned her around and shoved her into the middle of the kitchen, where there was more space to tussle. 

 

Rose stumbled, nearly falling over, but she regained her footing. In her daze, Vriska took the opportunity to grab her arm again, this time pinning it behind her back and bending her over the kitchen table. 

 

“How’re you feeling, Little Miss Hot Shit?” Vriska whispered into Rose’s ear, placing a small bite on her neck. 

 

Rose made a soft, breathy noise, and smiled. “Fight’s not over yet,” she muttered, before stomping on Vriska’s foot. 

 

It didn’t really hurt since neither of them were wearing shoes, but it was enough to startle Vriska into letting her go. Once she was free, she immediately ran at Vriska and managed to stab her in the shoulder with one of her needles. Vriska yelled and grabbed onto Rose’s arms, digging her claws in. Rose scratched her back with her puny, human nails as the two girls attempted to either free themselves or knock the other one to the ground. 

 

Rose was the first able to push herself off, literally jumping away from Vriska and sliding across the kitchen floor. She stood with her knees bent and her needles out in front of her, and it was...almost kind of cute, actually. 

 

Vriska laughed and got into her own position. She felt exhilarated, her anger washed away with adrenaline. 

 

God she loved fighting with Lalonde. 

 

Rose once again charged at Vriska, who was standing with her arms out with her hands curled into fists. Rose held her knitting needles out in front of her, the sharp ends pointed at Vriska. She jumped onto her, knocking her to the floor, straddling her hips and putting her needles to her throat.

 

Rose smirked down at her, her face flushed and a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Got you," she crooned.

 

Vriska smirked back. "Are you sure about that?"

 

Rose's expression contorted into one of confusion as she started to say, "I don't underst-"

 

Suddenly Vriska's hands were on her chest, and she was pushed upwards. She fumbled her way into a standing position and got ready to strike again when suddenly Vriska shoved her. She fell backwards, and her head hit the wall behind her with a loud bang.

 

Vriska’s eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my god!" she shouted, and she ran to Rose and knelt down in front of her, her hands flying all over the place, as if they weren’t sure where to land. "Holy shit, are you okay???"

 

Rose winced and gently touched the back of her head. "Well, I don't think I'm bleeding, if that's what you mean."

 

Vriska frowned. "Ugh, you know that's not what I mean!" she groaned. She took Rose's face into her hands, examining her eyes. “Like, you don’t have a concussion, do you?” 

 

“I don’t think so,” Rose said, and then she giggled. "Seriously, I'm okay."

 

Vriska rolled her eyes and dropped her hands from Rose's face. One fell into her lap, the other to stroking the scar forming where Rose scratched her chest. 

 

"Oh, don’t feel bad. This was a very satisfying strife," Rose said, patting Vriska’s leg. 

 

Vriska snorted. "Even though I broke your ugly human nose? Which, by the way," she said, and she left to go to the freezer. She came back with an icepack.

 

"Here," she finished, handing it to Rose.

 

Rose smiled and said, "Careful, dear, you seem to be waxing a bit pale here." 

 

Vriska rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, whatever! You act like I can't do anything nice for you ever and still only have black feelings for you! Now, are you going to take this or not?" 

 

Rose raised an eyebrow, but she took the icepack anyway and put it on her nose.She snorted, and then winced. "Ow," she muttered.

 

Vriska's hand twitched up, as if to cup Rose's cheek. She forced her hand back into her lap and hoped that Rose didn't notice.

 

Rose smirked, but didn't say anything.

 

Vriska huffed again and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever. Shouldn't you be getting to bed before Fussyfangs notices and starts to worry?"

 

"Shouldn't you be acting as my kismesis?" Rose retorted, also standing up, a bit shakily.

 

Vriska lurched to catch her as she suddenly fell forward. "Not until you're able to walk."

 

Rose grinned broadly at her, her arms snaking around Vriska’s waist to return the embrace, and pressed a kiss to Vriska's lips.

 

It wasn't a caliginous kiss. It lacked the sharpness of teeth and the struggle for dominance. It wasn't passionate, didn't make her knees weak and her heart melt, like the kiss of a matesprite would.

 

No, it was a pitying kiss, one that coddled and comforted, gentle and soft. 

 

It was a pale kiss. A moirail’s kiss. 

 

Vriska wasn't sure what to make of it.

 

Rose pulled away all too quickly, and began walking away on suspiciously sturdy legs. Vriska stood there for a moment, completely stupefied.

 

When she was able to shake herself out of it, she shouted, "Wait!"

 

Rose turned back around. "Yes?"

 

Vriska swallowed. "Why were you here in the middle of night anyway?"

 

Rose smiled and crossed her arms. She shrugged and simply said, "There was something I wanted to find out. I think I got my answer."

 

She turned around again and walked into the dark, dark hallway.

  
Vriska sat down on the floor, trying to make sense of what the hell just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, another dynamic that I want to explore in a multi chapter fic. 
> 
> Why me :')


	25. Jaderosekan: Kisses

They adore kissing each other, even if they each have a different way to go about it. 

Jade kisses not unlike a dog, with lots of tongue and some slobber. Instead of simply kissing her girlfriends' cheeks, she licks them. Although her partners may tease her about it and wipe off the drool, they never truly complain. 

Rose's kisses, however, are sticky in a different way. Her lipstick is thick and gooey, and it smears when she kisses their lips, and leaves a black lip print on her lovers' cheeks. They never dare wipe it off, instead wearing it as a proud symbol of their relationship. 

Kanaya is a harsher kisser, her sharp teeth slipping out from her lips, gently scratching the skin of her girlfriends' cheeks, carefully breaking the skin of their necks, adding a bite to connecting of their mouths. 

They all kiss so differently, but none of them would have it any other way.


	26. Vrisrosekan: Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of strayed from the prompt but oh well

Rose's hand was on Kanaya's thigh, her lips busied with leaving little lip prints down her neck. Kanaya sighed tranquilly, both of her hands massaging Rose's back, occasionally squeezing her sides lightly when she sucked in the right spot. It was quiet, save for the gentle sounds of Rose's mouth on Kanaya's neck.

 

Right up until they heard the door slam open, banging into the wall with a loud crash.

 

"Heyyyyyyyy, guys!" Vriska shouted, popping up behind the couch. "Whatcha doin'?"

 

Rose pulled away from Kanaya and groaned. Kanaya frowned and huffed, her cheek falling into her hand.

 

"We were trying to have a moment alone," Rose grumbled. "I suppose that's ruined now."

 

"Oh, you always want time alone! Don't you like me????????" Vriska whined, flopping her upper body onto the top of the couch.

 

Kanaya glared at her. "Vriska, this is getting ridiculous. You have interrupted us from being alone together at least seven times just these past two days alone. We like you just fine but sometimes we need our space, alright?"

 

"But Kanayaaaaaaaa, I haven't seen you in like, three years! You had all of that time to be alone with your matesprite! I just want to catch up with you! I'll even try to get to know your girlfriend!" Vriska said, and then flicked Rose in the nose.

 

Rose's hand lunged forward and she yanked a fistful of Vriska's hair. She put her face close to hers and hissed, "Don't. Ever. Do that. Again.", and released her.

 

Vriska frowned and stepped back a few inches. "Sheesh, someone has quite a temper. Anyway, so Kanaya-Kanaya!"

 

Kanaya was sitting straight up, her hand outstretched slightly. She was glancing between Rose and Vriska, as if trying to decide if she should intervene. She finally  settled her eyes on Vriska and said, "Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

 

"I was going to ask to you about the three of us getting lunch so that we can catch up! God, stop flipping ashen for me and Miss Snootypants for a minute and listen!"

 

"She's not going to flip ashen for us because there is. No.  _ US _ !!!" Rose shouted, her fists clenching. "I'm not black flirting with you, I am genuinely furious!!!"

 

"Oh whatever, you know she's going to try and austipice us either way!" Vriska said, rolling her eyes.

 

Kanaya opened her mouth to protest, but she was interrupted by Rose hissing, her teeth clenched. "That's. It." she growled, and she got up on her knees, turning to face Vriska, grabbing the lapels of her jacket. "You want to spend time with us?" she spat.

 

Vriska's mouth fell open, and then snapped shut. "Uh. Yes?" she stammered, sounding not so sure anymore.

 

Rose snarled. "Then come and get it." She jerked her arms back, flinging Vriska over the top of the couch.

 

Vriska flailed as she was tossed over the couch, screaming the whole time. She punctuated her shrieks with a yelp once she hit the floor.

 

Kanaya's hand flew to her mouth, trying to hide either a shout or a surprised shriek of laughter, or possibly both. "Oh dear," she said, leaning forward in her seat. "Vriska, are you alright?"

 

Vriska groaned propped herself up with her elbows. "Hooooooooly shit," she managed, a dazed expression on her face. She pulled herself to her feet, nearly falling back down in the process.

 

Rose brushed her hair out of her eyes and brushed off her skirt, a satisfied smile on her face. "I feel a lot better now."

 

Kanaya patted her knee. "I'm glad, love," she said, and then she went up to Vriska. "Are you alright, dear?"

 

Vriska didn't respond for a moment, but then a slow, lazy grin spread across her face. She looked at Kanaya and said, "Alright? I'm fucking  _ great _ !" 

 

"I-what?" Kanaya asked, looking to Rose in confusion.

 

"Ah, man," Vriska said. "I missed that!"

 

"Missed what?" Rose asked, tucking her legs under her.

 

"Having a kismesis!"

 

Rose frowned. "As satisfying as that was, I already told you, I'm not-"

 

She was interrupted by Vriska jumping onto the couch, dragging Kanaya with her, the latter still looking pretty bewildered about the whole thing.

 

Vriska threw her arm around Rose. "Like, wow! I didn't realize you had that kind of strength in you! And to think this whole time I thought you were just this weak and puny human, unworthy of that kind of hate!"

 

Rose's expression was stuck between a smirk and a grimace. "Wow. Thanks," she said dryly.

 

"You're welcome!" Vriska said, either not getting or ignoring Rose's sarcasm. She put her other arm around Kanaya and pulled both girls close to her sides. "You know, I think that this is the beginning of 

something great!" 

 

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please don't misread what I'm about to do next, I'm still not going to be your 

kismesis," she said, before yanking Vriska's arm from Kanaya's shoulders and shoving her off the couch. 

 

Vriska rolled on her back to look up at her. “Come on!!!!!!!! Our kismesistude would be something great and you know it!” 

  
Rose stood up, grabbing Kanaya’s hand. “Goodbye,” she said, before leading her matesprite out of the room. 


	27. Arafef: Care Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late 
> 
> This prompt was harder than you might expect

They ran through the ruins of the old temple, hand in hand, splashing in all of the puddles from when it had rained earlier. Aradia was leading, her flashlight illuminating the path in front of her, and Feferi was skipping behind her. 

"I can't wait until you see this," Aradia said, smiling at the girl behind her. “You’re gonna love it!” 

Feferi grinned widely. “I’m so excited to see it! With the way you’ve been talking atrout it, it has got to be fintastic!” 

Aradia smiled wider, and then slowed down in front of large, golden doors, decorated in floral designs. She dropped Feferi’s hand and grabbed the handles of the doors, and looked back at Feferi. 

“Are you ready?” she asked. 

Feferi nodded, bouncing on her heels in excitement. 

Aradia flung the doors open dramatically, and holding the door, she let Feferi into the room. 

Feferi gasped as she entered, looking all around, trying to soak everything in. 

The room was a large ballroom, with an elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a grand piano in the corner of the room, and intricate paintings of very rich looking trolls painted on the walls and ceiling. 

Feferi turned to Aradia, a large grin on her face. “Wow!” she said. “This is fincredible!” 

Aradia smiled. “I knew you’d like it,” she said. She offered her hand to Feferi. “Want to dance with me?” 

Feferi smiled and took her hand. She put her other hand on Aradia’s shoulder, and Aradia put her free arm around Feferi’s waist. 

Both girls laughed as they spun each other around the room, and as Aradia dipped Feferi and gave her a kiss on a lips, they lost themselves in the moment, anything but each other forgotten for the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt will be up as soon as possible


	28. Roseroxy: Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets up with her Roxy, postmortem.

When Rose saw Roxy in a dreambubble, she ran at her. "Roxy!" she yelled.

 

Roxy turned around her eyes wide. "Rose?" she said, clearly shocked. "Holy shit, Rose!"

 

She held her arms out as Rose leaped into her, and she held her tightly and spun her around. Even when she finally set Rose's feet back on the ground, she didn't let her go right away.

 

Rose pulled away first, wiping away tears and sniffling. "I thought-I thought I wouldn't..."

 

Roxy kissed Rose's forehead, and giving her a watery smile, she brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I know baby, I know," she said quietly.

 

More tears fell down Rose's cheeks as she leaned into Roxy's touch. "I-you were-you were gone, and I just," she covered her mouth to conceal a sob, "I missed you," she whispered, and she buried her face into Roxy's chest. "I missed you so, so much."

 

Roxy wrapped her arms around Rose and stroked her hair. A few tears rolled down her own cheeks. "I missed you too," she managed, her voice tight.

 

Rose's fingers curled into the back of Roxy's shirt as she cried. Roxy rocked her gently, humming quietly.

 

"I've been looking for you," Rose murmured, looking up at Roxy. "I wanted to tell you that-"

 

Slowly the dreambubble started to fade away. Roxy's face collapsed into one of intense sadness.

 

Rose shook her head and grabbed tighter to Roxy's shirt. She planted a firm, desperate kiss onto Roxy's mouth as she started to wake up.

 

Roxy's eyes widened in surprise, but she returned the kiss with just as much passion and desperation.

 

She pulled away right before she faded out, shouting, "I love-!"

 

Roxy was left with her arms open and empty. She let them drop to her sides, and sighed quietly.

 

She might never get to tell Rose that she felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was sad
> 
> Luckily it's not the last chapter, right?


	29. Jaderosejaneroxy: Promptless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt list only had 28 prompts, so I just free-wrote this one 
> 
> This would've been the Valentine's Day prompt, if I had thought of it earlier

Every Valentines' Day, they take the presents that they get showered with and divide them amongst themselves. 

They were in Rose's and Roxy's bedroom, sprawled out across the floor. Music from Rose's laptop was playing, and a pile of various boxes of chocolates, stuffed animals, and flowers was sitting in the middle of the room, and a pile of cards was thrown in the corner, being ignored. 

Roxy was kneeling in front of the center pile. She picked up a bouquet of roses and held it up. "Any takers?" 

Rose plucked the bouquet out of Roxy's hand and gave it to Jade next to her. She kissed her cheek and said, "For Jade. One out of three of my onlys." 

Jade giggled, and pulled a plush kitten out of the pile and booped Rose's nose with its snout. "A kiss for Rose, one of my three onlys!" 

Jane and Roxy giggled at them. Jade stuck her tongue out at them. 

Roxy stuck her tongue out back at Jade, and took a box of chocolates from the pile. She shoved a chocolate caramel into her mouth, and offered a coconut to Jane. "Want some?" she asked, her speech muffled by the chocolate. 

Jane winced and shook her head. "No thanks. With that display, I'm afraid that I may never desire to eat another chocolate again." 

Rose snorted. She picked up a heart shaped sucker, unwrapped it, and held it out to Jane, saying, "Would you care for a lollipop instead?" 

Jane laughed and shrugged. She took the sucker out of Rose's hand and stuck it in her mouth, smiling. 

Everyone jumped suddenly upon hearing Jade shout, "Ooh! I have an idea!" 

"And pray tell, what would that idea be?" Rose asked bemusedly. 

Jade grinned broadly and jumped up from the floor. She began pulling all of the stuffed animals out of the pile and began putting them on Rose's and Roxy's beds, which were pushed together. 

"Oh!" Roxy shouted, her eyes widened in realization. She hopped to her feet and after shoving the chocolate and flower pile closer to the beds, began helping Jade pile the stuffed animals. When they finished, they flopped onto their pile, giggling and beckoning Jane and Rose over to them. 

Jane and Rose looked at each other, eyebrows raised in amusement, before climbing on the beds with them. Rose grabbed a box of cherry cordials and popped one into her mouth, sighing as she chewed and sprawling across Jane's lap. She asked Jane to open her mouth and put one of the candies in her mouth. Jane snorted at her and pulled Rose into a sitting position on her lap. 

Meanwhile, Roxy was pelting Jade with stuffed animals while Jade sang terribly along to the music from Rose's computer. Jade giggled as Roxy hit her repeatedly in the head with a giraffe, throwing up her arms to shield herself. 

After a few minutes of this, Rose untangled herself from Jane, giving her a quick kiss, and broke up the fight by hitting Jade in the face with a bouquet of flowers repeatedly until she stopped singing, and punching Roxy in the boob. Roxy shrieked, and Jade fell backwards into Jane, clutching her chest as if she had been wounded. 

Jane burst into giggles and pushed Jade into a sitting position. Roxy was grabbing her boob and screaming. Rose reeled back to hit her with the flowers, but Jane plucked it from her hand, and began sticking the flowers in Jade's hair. 

Roxy punched Rose in the boob and Rose yelped. She tried to punch Roxy back but Roxy grabbed her wrists and said, "Nuh uh, you deserved that!" 

Rose stuck her tongue out at her and then licked her neck. Roxy wrinkled her nose in disgust and laid on Rose, pinning her to the bed. Jade giggled at them, and Jane smiled, putting her chin on Jade's shoulder. 

"Hey," Jade said, after a moment of tussling between Rose and Roxy, "come over and cuddle with us!" 

She moved over and sat next to Jane with her legs around her, and Jane tucked her head into Jade's breasts and patted the space next to her. 

"Come on," Jane sing-songed. "You know how irresistible cuddling is to you." 

Roxy paused for moment, and then got off of Rose, and leaned over the bed and started collecting candy from the pile next to the bed. Rose, with her newfound freedom, placed herself next to Jane, curling into her, and putting her head into her chest. 

Roxy threw her spoils onto the bed, stuck a sucker in her mouth, and pushed her way into Jade's lap, her legs spread across Rose's and Jane's lap. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, eating candy and talking the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, although I'm going to miss doing these, I can't say that I'm not super relieved. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed these, and happy femslashing! :)


End file.
